Y nuestros cuerpos se chocaron: Altos instintos
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: ¡La mejor noche que Rafael vivio en su vida! Ves Rafa? te lo dije las peliculas condicionadas si sirven de algo!


**Y nuestros cuerpos se chocaron: Altos instintos **

**Advertencia: el siguiente fics contiene lenguaje adulto y escenas Lemon, aquellos que les disguste imaginar a las tortugas en escenas "picantes", por favor: ¡NO LO LEAN! ¡YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS! **

**ALTOS INSTINTOS **

¡Por dios! ¡Que noche, pero que noche! ¡Fue la mejor noche de mi vida! Y no precisamente estoy hablando de las juergas que suelo hacer de vez en cuando con mi amigo Casey, sino que hablo de otra cosa, aun todavía mejor.

Con Casey cuando salimos, generalmente, nos vamos a "patrullar la ciudad", a veces o casi siempre nos topamos con algún mal nacido o algún Ninja del pie y eso provoca que siempre terminemos a los "ponchazos" pateándole el trasero a esos desgraciados.

Esa es una de nuestros "pasatiempos favoritos", otras veces entramos a una cantina a beber cerveza y otras nos quedamos en su casa disfrutando más de nuestra bebida favorita y viendo alguna película xxx. Yo no soy muy fan de ese tipo de películas, solo me gusta coleccionar alguna revista de esa clase, en general solo las veo por curiosidad auque mi colega Casey me dice "mirándolas aprenderás" en el que yo le suelo contestar "¿Para que?" y el me contesta "para algo te van a servir" y yo al pensar en eso ahora le doy las gracias ¿Saben por que?, por que en este preciso momento tengo durmiendo sobre mi pecho a mi "nena" que ha quedado agotada después de la "agitada noche" que pasamos juntos.

¿Quieren saber de quien estoy hablando?, de mi "ahora novia" Monalisa.

¿Y quien es Monalisa?, es una hermosa chica-lagartija mutante que conocí hace exactamente un año, si justamente hoy un 14 de agosto, que me encontré en un barco, al amor de mi vida.

¿Quieren saber como la conocí?, les cuento…

Esto paso un sábado, una semana antes en esa fecha. Resulta que fuimos con mis hermanos a una exposición de videojuegos en California ¿Qué hacíamos ahí?, acompañando al zoquete de mí hermano Mike. Yo como el resto de mis hermanos no nos agrada demasiado los videojuegos, pero como mi hermanito quería ir si o si a ese condenado lugar, tuvimos que acompañarlo. Como era muy lejos, el sensie no lo quería dejar ir solo, habíamos pensado en desistir pero Mike estaba que "¡podemos ir, podemos ir, podemos, por fa, por fa, por fa, por faaaaaa!" ¡ARGGGG! ¡COMO ODIO CUANDO HACE ESO!, como estaba déle que déle no nos dejaba en paz en todo ¡Un puto día! Hasta que nos venció, y Leo, Donny y Yo tuvimos que ir con el.

Después de ¡24 horas de viaje en el acorazado!, llegamos a destino. Apenas llegamos, el enano se metió en un concurso de "quien sabe mas de videojuegos de no se que", tenia que pagar ¡300 dólares! para concursar, nosotros le dijimos que no, que podía perder y que además teníamos el dinero justo y el empezó de nuevo con "Puedo jugar, puedo jugar, por fa, por fa, por fa" ¡UGHHHH! Leonardo, Dónatelo y yo, estábamos que "explotábamos de ira", Leo y Donny tienen una paciencia ¡Por dios!, pero se les estaba acabando, pero yo ¡NO!

Entonces para que ¡Una vez! Nos deje en paz, saque mi billetera y le pague la "puta inscripción", el enano muy feliz de lograr lo que quería, participo. Después de una larga hora de debate ¿Saben que? ¡El desgraciado de Miguel Ángel, gano!

Yo con los demás no lo podíamos creer, tuvo tanta suerte este aborto, lo acertó todo.

Lo mejor fue el final, el premio, Mike saltaba de la alegría por que pensó que le darían una consola de yo que se.

¡JA, JA, JA, JA!, al recordarlo me da tanta risa, la cara que puso cuando le dieron el premio, era un viaje en crucero por las aguas de Florida. Mike se enojo tanto que empezó a hacer un berrinche, pero lo acepto igual.

Después de ese día agotador, nos volvimos, en el camino Mike que todavía seguía enojado "con el premio", me tiro el boleto en la cara por que yo me reía de el.

Me dijo "no lo quiero, viaja tu" y yo le pregunte con asombro "Por que" y me contesto "odio viajar en barco, me mareo" y yo le dije enojado "por que yo" y el me contesto "tu lo pagaste". Entonces después de una corta discusión de "yo no quiero ir", termine aceptando y a la semana siguiente, viaje.

Llegue a destino, el barco era muy lujoso y grande había mucha gente disfrazada esperando a abordar, pero buena fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que allí habría un viaje de disfraces. Auque no me avisaron, me pareció excelente por que allí arriba podría estar sin la necesidad de esconderme bajo toneladas de ropa, encima hacia mucho calor, por suerte podría pasar desapercibido.

Cuando le entrego mi boleto al marinero, se me cuelga del brazo una señorita, ella estaba disfrazada de ¿Lagartija? Creía yo. Ella se hizo pasar por mi pareja y no me dio tiempo a nada, no pude hacer nada. El joven nos dejo pasar y cuando entramos de repente la chica me dio un beso y me dijo "gracias bombón por dejarme entrar" y se fue.

Yo me quede tildado, me había besado una chica que no conocía y encima a pesar de estar disfrazada me pareció muy "atractiva y hermosa". Me llamo la atención de cómo nos dejo pasar a los dos, pero cuando veo bien lo que quedo del boleto, ahí me fije que decía "para una pareja" y allí caí, la chica habría visto como me pasee por el lugar con el boleto en la mano y como vio que yo no estaba con nadie, aprovecho.

Yo decidido a encontrarla para que me de una explicación, la busque. Entre a un salón y allí estaba la chica, pero en una violenta situación. Estaba golpeando a una persona disfrazada, creí que ella era una secuestradora o algo, entonces me lance sobre ella para detenerla.

Grata fue mi sorpresa cuando ella me apunto con un arma de fuego, yo me quede quieto y no por que tenga miedo sino por que ella me dijo "no permitiré que nadie detenga mi venganza", la chica comenzó a llorar y ahí note a quien estaba golpeando ¡Era Bishop! Esa sabandija algo le hizo, por eso lo estaba golpeando, ese cretino estaba disfrazado de payaso en ese barco y ella aprovecho para encontrarlo.

En ese momento, Bishop aprovecho y se escapo, la chica trato de seguirlo y yo la acompañe. En un momento cuando la joven vio que la seguía me pregunto ¿Qué quieres? Y yo le dije "ayudarte" y me pregunto por que, paramos y le conté mi historia.

Ella al descubrir que era mutante se sorprendió y me dijo "¿A ti también te transformaron?" y allí caí de que ella también era "mutante", le pedí que me contara su historia y me lo contó.

Me dijo que se llamaba Monalisa y que hace unos años era su ayudante, ella era estudiante de biología y que trabajaba con Bishop para pagar sus estudios. Me contó que un día el estaba haciendo experimentos con mutágeno y que ella fue su "conejillo de indias", la utilizo y la transmuto con un reptil. Por eso ella dejo de vivir su vida de humana y tuvo que vivir en la oscuridad como un "fenómeno horrible" por culpa de Bishop y por eso quería vengarse.

Yo le dije que no era así, que a mi me parecía muy bonita, ella me miro y me sonrió

Cuando escuche su historia decidí ayudarla a atrapar a ese demente, casi lo conseguimos pero ese bastardo se escapo.

Cuando nos despedimos, le prometí a ayudarla a encontrarlo de ahora en mas y que mis hermanos estarían gustosos de también querer a ayudarla. Ella me dijo que le gusto haberme conocido y que quería que mantuviéramos el contacto. Nos pasamos los números y nos estábamos llamando.

Monalisa volvió a su ciudad y no la volví a ver en unos meses. Hace cuatro meses me llamo y dijo que quería verme, la busque y nos reencontramos. Desde ese entonces se volvió nuestra amiga y nos veíamos mas seguido.

Ella se mudo a New York, y ahora vive cerca de la casa de April, ellas también se volvieron amigas. Monalisa visitaba mi casa más seguida y se volvió una integrante más de nuestra familia. Nosotros a veces salíamos con mis hermanos y otros solos.

Con el tiempo descubrí que me gustaba, cada vez que nos veíamos yo me enamoraba mas y mas de ella, creo que a ella también le gusto, eso lo descubrí anoche.

Ayer era un día de lluvia, mis hermanos y mi padre se quedaron en casa viendo películas y yo decidí salir igual, con todo y lluvia.

Salí en mi moto y me la cruce, ella venia de visitar a April. Le dije si tenia planes para esta noche y me dijo que no, entonces le propuse llevarla a andar en moto.

Monalisa me miro y me dijo ¿Con esta lluvia? Y le dije si, que era una noche especial para viajar en moto, ella me miro raro pero termino accediendo.

Le preste un casco y partimos, viajamos a una moderada velocidad, por suerte, la lluvia cedió y eso nos permitió contemplar mejor la noche.

Fuimos por la quinta avenida y vimos que hermosa es la avenida de noche, a ella le gusto el paseo, me lo dijo, entonces decidí llevarla por el barrio chino para que la conociera, y cuando estábamos por llegar, se largo una tormenta muy fuerte, esto nos obligo a parar. Como estábamos lejos de casa nos metimos en un depósito abandonado para refugiarnos.

El lugar no era de lo mejor pero nos sirvió para cubrirnos, ella comenzó a tiritar de frió y entonces decidí prender un fuego para secarnos. Había cartones y un tacho viejo, me sirvió para encender el fuego. Al rato lo prendí y ella se acerco, me saque mi traje de vigilante nocturno y lo puse a secar, ella se acerco a colocar su ropa.

Yo me senté en el suelo y ahí note lo bella que estaba, su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta su pecho este estaba completamente mojado, su caquetá de Jean oscura estaba pegada a su cuerpo, igual que sus pantalones blancos, lo que permitió resaltar su bella figura. Ella se saco su campera y pude notar que su remera roja pegada a su cuerpo resaltaba sus senos, no eran muy grandes, pero lucían sensuales, también sus pezones estaban erectos por el frió, si que se hacían notar.

Y lo mejor de todo fue ver su rostro, esos bellos ojos marrones iluminados por la luz del fuego. Yo me quede contemplando ese bello espectáculo, un fuego comenzó a invadirme por dentro, mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera exagerada. Yo estaba por perder el control "mis bajos instintos" comenzaron a encenderse y reclamaban "mi atención". Yo quería mantener la calma…pero cuando ella me dijo "Rafa... ¿Te pasa algo?, no me di cuenta pero ella también parecía reclamarme, vi. Como me miraba y note que ella también estaba temblando, pero no por el frió, vi en sus ojos deseo, Monalisa se me acerco y puso su mano en mi pierna, ella me miraba fijamente y fue cuando me descontrole.

La toma de las mejillas y atraje sus labios hacia mi, la bese apasionadamente casi con desesperación, ella parecía resistirse al principio pero finalmente cedió. La bese con lujuria y metí mi lengua en su boca, ella me abrazaba y acariciaba.

Yo lentamente le levante la remera y le saque su sostén, sus pechos estaban reclamándome mi atención, me abalance a ellos y los bese, movía me lengua en sus pezones y ella comenzó a jadear mientras tiraba de mi bandana. Tome sus senos con mis manos y los amasaba con locura, bese su cuello y lamí todo su torso, ella me gritaba "Maldito cabron, sigue" Monalisa estaba en éxtasis, de repente ella me empujo hacia atrás y procedió a sacarme mi traje, yo por supuesto me deje, ella metía mano en todo mi cuerpo, me acariciaba, los músculos y también empezó a lamerme y besarme.

Yo comencé a excitarme, me agarraba de las ruedas de mi moto para sostenerme. Fue cuando Monalisa bajo mis pantalones y toco mi miembro, allí sentí lo mejor y empecé a ¡Maldecir a todos! Ella me lo chupaba y me lo mordía, yo seguí jadeando, ella estuvo en mi entrepierna por largo rato, yo estaba por acabar, ella se burlaba mientras jadeaba me decía "¿Ya estas listo Rafi?".

Al escuchar eso me tire encima de ella, le saque a la fuerza el pantalón, le abrí sus piernas y la bese allí, Monalisa entro en éxtasis y gemía como loca, ella me clavaba sus uñas del placer que le hacia sentir. Me levante, clave mi sexo en el suyo y comencé la faena.

En ese momento, le di gracias a Casey por mostrarme "esas películas" gracias a ello aprendi muchas cosas, pueden ser vulgares algunas, pero es lo que esta en nuestra naturaleza. Seguimos así, después aumente la velocidad, perdí el control de mi cuerpo, mientras que la mujer que amo me pedía a gritos "sigue, sigue, acaba maldito seas", después de un rato los dos dimos un grito de placer y llegamos juntos.

Los dos sudamos tanto que se nos fue el frió, ella se levanto y tomo de mi cuello y me dio el beso mas apasionado hasta ahora. Yo me tire al suelo y ella, agotada, se acostó sobre mi pecho, me miro y me dijo "Rafael te amo, te amo tanto", yo la mire acaricie su sedoso cabello y le dije "yo también te amo, mi nena", nos dimos el ultimo beso y nos quedamos dormidos.

Ahora ha amanecido, el sol brilla detrás de esa rota ventana, Mi Monalisa duerme tranquilamente sobre mi pecho, la acaricio y pienso ¿Por qué muchos cuando exploran su sexualidad le llaman "bajos instintos"? Puede ser por que para muchos eso significa solo placer, pero algunos como yo creo que deberían llamarse "Altos instintos" por todos los altos sentimientos que salen del corazón cuando uno hacer el amor con la persona que más amas.

Cuando llegue a casa, voy ir a la habitación de Mike y lo voy a abrazar a mi hermanito con toda el alma, si no fuera por el, yo ahora no estaría con la mujer que amo. Quizás lo más probable es que huya a buscar un psiquiatra, por que deberá pensar de que me volví loco.

**Fin **

**¡JO, JO, JO! ESTA FUE LA VERSION DE RAFAEL, POR AHÍ PARESCA MAS PICANTE QUE LA ANTERIOR, PERO LO TRATE DE ADAPTAR A LA PERSONALIDAD DE RAFAEL.**

**YO CREO QUE VA MAS CON SU PERSONALIDAD, EL ES MAS SADICO UN CARACTER MAS FUERTE QUE EL DE LOS DEMAS.**

**ESPERO SUS REWIES PARA SABER QUE OPINAN DE ESTE FICS. EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA DEL GENIO DONATELLO Y RENET.**

**¡NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA, BYE BYE! **


End file.
